


Tooth Fairy: The Sequel

by fortheficjihoon_99



Series: The Tooth Fairy Saga [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst and Romance, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Graphic Description, I will probably add tags as i go along, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Thriller, Torture, Violence, as its an already established universe Jisung is like 26, i know.. gross, its not all death and doom tho, side pairing markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheficjihoon_99/pseuds/fortheficjihoon_99
Summary: Just starting to shake off the trauma of what might be the toughest case of his career, Jeonghan is suddenly forced back to Korea by a string of grisly murders, coincidentally at the same time an old acquaintance makes a reappearance.Will Jeonghan be able to make it out unharmed a second time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's kinda been a while. This is a sequel to my other fic surprisingly named "The Tooth Fairy" so er, it would help if you read that first. (I would link it but I'm still a bit new to this AO3 ting but it's on this account). Also, if you can think of a better title, hit me up lol (my twt is @chanimon99) 
> 
> Happy readings ><

Summer was different in the US compared to Korea. It was taking Jeonghan a little while to get used to it. It’s not like it was any hotter over there than back home, he had many memories of melting in front of a faulty electric fan with Seungkwan. The main difference he guessed was that he was actually able to experience the summer for once as an ordinary citizen. Well... tourist.

No long rides in blaring squad cars. No piles upon piles of paperwork. And best of all, no reporters.

He thanked the cashier before taking a sip of his grape flavoured slushie through a silly straw and entered the busy and bustling street of California. Perhaps the straw was too childish, but Jeonghan was using the time he had to catch up on missed youth. Rushing through detective academy had seemed like a good idea at the time but look where it had gotten him; in the cross-hairs of a serial killer and in danger of balding at 32.

That was why he had to get out of Korea once that case was over and done with. He needed to recuperate his energy and sanity otherwise he was looking at an early retirement. He had decided to do so by firstly, giving himself a new look. His hair was at the shortest it had been since his teenage years and was dyed a soft pink colour. He secondly, more or less ran away from his home country. There was barely a person in Korea who didn’t know the name Detective Yoon. Some saw him as a hero. Others a traitor. Jeonghan? He just wanted to see some peace and quiet.

America was loud. But it was a different kind of loud. The freedom of being able to walk down the street and have nobody recognise you, Jeonghan could get used to it.

Jeonghan apologised quietly as he almost walked into someone leaving the bookstore. In an effort to improve his English skills, he had been reading a lot of books. Mostly romance novels whilst avoiding crime fiction like the plague. (He had enough of that in his day to day life, thank you). He had reserved a copy of his new favourite author’s latest work and couldn’t wait to get home and read it.

Luckily, he was staying somewhere just around the corner and soon found himself curled up by the window with his new book in hand and a can of coke from the fridge. This was how he spent most of his days now, sat by the bay window as the sunlight danced across the pages of a torrid love story until the sunlight became city light and he could no longer ignore his stomach’s call for dinner. Sometimes, rather than a book, he read the scenes outside. Maybe it was detective in him, but he thoroughly enjoyed watching the people down below go about their lives. He wondered where they came from. Were they running like he was, or in the midst of discovering themselves?

Jeonghan was surprised by the loud sound of his phone jumping on the windowsill. He put the book down and released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding; the main protagonist was five seconds from meeting the love of their life. Stretching his neck, he caught a glimpse of the dark sky beside him and wondered when it had gotten that late before flipping over his phone and seeing the screen full of Seungkwan’s smile and ‘Boo’ in all caps.

That’s right. He’d said he’d call him back last night. Jeonghan had forgotten. It was surprisingly easy to forget things when you were doing nothing in particular. The mind was too free to wander and get lost.

Before he could answer the phone, however, his vision was blocked by a pair of hands not his own. Their cold touch telling Jeonghan that it hadn’t been long since he’d arrived home. Despite it being summer, it could get surprisingly chilly in the evening.

“Guess who?” The voice teased.

“Erm…” Jeonghan played along, a smile spreading behind the large palms. “Santa Claus?”

That earned him a flick on the forehead. “I bet you didn’t even hear me come home, you’re so absorbed in your stories.” The presence moved from behind him and Jeonghan found himself leaning back to chase his warmth.

“It’s not my fault you’re surprisingly quiet for a giant.” Jeonghan pouted. Placing his book down cover-side-up so he could cross his arms to further illustrate his displeasure at the pink mark growing on his forehead. “Where did u go anyways?”

“To get food?” He replied with a tone dripping with an unsaid ‘duh’, but it was still playful. Always playful.

Jeonghan raised a brow. “For three hours?”

He chuckled, a deep sound a little lighter than a chortle, as he leaned back on the table he was cotched on. “The street lights looked really pretty. I got distracted. Sue me.” He shrugged.

Jeonghan scrunched his nose in mock annoyance as he stood and crossed the short distance that separated them, falling into his roommates knowing arms. “Urgh, photographers.”

The pair chuckled, enjoying each-other’s warmth for a small while before separating. The food was getting cold. Johnny had reminded. To which Jeonghan reminded him that it was _him_ who had decided to detour whilst coming home. They fell into their usual routine. Moving around each-other effortlessly as they set the table and dished the food.

Jeonghan liked the normalcy of it.

It had taken some getting used to, being normal, but Johnny made it easy. Being with Johnny was the first time in a long while that he got to be just Yoon Jeonghan, not Detective Yoon.

The detective had been driving from Atlanta to Chicago and when he’d decided to stop at a small truck stop just outside Indiana. The journey had taken a week but he thought it would be worth it once he got to the windy city. Picking an empty booth in the corner with a dirty newspaper strewn across the table, Jeonghan settled down with a coffee and a burger which he was sure would both somehow manage to taste like cardboard. Try as he may, Jeonghan could not get past the first page. He could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. Intensely. In his line of work, you develop a kind of sixth sense for this kind of thing.

Sure enough, when he’d looked up, Jeonghan found that he was being stared at by a guy two tables over. His eyes narrowed. A warning. Despite his cold glare, the stranger continued to stare at him, in fact, his smile broadened.

Well, Boo had warned him about the strange types out here. Maybe, if he just ignored the man, the really quite handsome man he had to admit, he would leave him alone. Yeah, that was a great idea.

So great that Jeonghan was definitely not taken aback when, one, the stranger appeared opposite him in the booth, and two, confessed that he’d taken at least ten pictures of him. He soon learnt that this stranger which had miraculously rendered him, Yoon Jeonghan, speechless was called Johnny and that he was a photographer.

 _That’s what all the creeps say_ , the rational voice in his head said. But the other voice, the one that hadn’t even been able to think about someone romantically for at least four years, was saying a lot. And loudly too.

It didn’t help that Johnny was equipped with a big goofy smile and fluffy black hair which flopped into his eyes every time he laughed. Jeonghan almost rolled his eyes at himself at how bare minimum he was being.

Maybe Jeonghan was falling. Falling hard.

Maybe that’s why he found himself carrying his luggage into Johnny’s apartment rather than the Airbnb he’d paid for.

When Johnny had told him that his job was causing him to move from Chicago to California, Jeonghan had started packing his bag before he’d even finished talking. Jeonghan had already put his plan to tour the US on hold for two weeks just to stay with Johnny longer, and it had been the best decision of his life so far. Picking Johnny over a journey designed to help ‘discover himself’ was child's play.

He had already discovered a part of himself within the goofy giant and it would have been foolish to give it up.

 

 

 

 _Deep breath_ , he told himself. _It’s no big deal_.

He was right. It was no big deal, it was just the day he’d been waiting for for the past four years. He had spent the months leading up to this day filled with excitement, to the point where it leaked from his pores and beamed from his chest. Now that it was actually here, Junhui was beside himself with nerves.

This changed everything. His entire world was about to be shaken up, and he needed to be prepared to deal with the consequences.

“Jun…”

_Huh._

He lifted his head from the steering wheel, turning slightly to be met by a soft smile.

“Jun, are you ready to go?”

He returned the smile, nodding before starting the car.

For Wonwoo, he would deal with any and all consequences.  


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Tuesday, a very nice Tuesday actually, when Jeonghan was confronted with the harsh reality of just who he was.

Johnny had dragged him out of the house, away from their expensive but necessary AC, with the promise of ‘the best burgers you will ever have in your life’. Whilst Jeonghan was sure Johnny was exaggerating in that adorable way he thought anything mildly more interesting than paint drying was the best thing since sliced bread, he still humoured the older man.

That’s how Jeonghan found himself in the tiny dinner, like a miniscule version of the one they’d met in, albeit a lot more hygienic looking. It was sandwiched between a bodega and a souvenir shop, but wide enough to fit booths on either side of its patterned walk way. It was surprisingly unbusy but Jeonghan figured people would rather chill on the beach with weather like this.   

The couple had just finished ordering when Johnny started rummaging around in his bag before producing his camera. Jeonghan shook his head.

“I knew it!” he proclaimed, playfully rolling his eyes. “You dragged me here for a photo op.”

Johnny gasped, clutching a hand to his imaginary pearls. “Me, take you out to a cool place so I can take pictures of the most beautiful man ever with a vintage backdrop? Never.” He grinned. The mirth that gleamed in his eye reflected in Jeonghan’s own.

“Well, if you put it that way.” Jeonghan sighed, fluttering his lashes as he rested his head on his palm, trying his best to emulate every hipster photo to ever befall his Instagram explore page.

Johnny laughed at the dramatic display, but started snapping pics all the same. Jeonghan’s posing only got more and more outlandish. A bared shoulder here. A cheeky smile there. A leg in the air.

Their playtime was interrupted by the obnoxious sound of a vibrating phone, Jeonghan quickly realised it was his. Looking at the screen he cursed softly. It was Seungkwan. Jeonghan had once again forgotten to return his call and seeing as it was currently after four in the morning in Korea, he was willing to bet an arm and a leg it was important.

“Hold on a sec, I’ve got to take this.” He apologized. So as not to disturb the atmosphere, Jeonghan quietly left the table and squeezed through the narrow aisle to the sole bathroom in the back. Locking the door behind him, he answered.

“Thank fuck.”

Jeonghan frowned. “Language.” He scolded.

“Forgive me sir, but it’s urgent.” Seungkwan informed, the tone in his voice letting Jeonghan know his vacation was well and truly over. “I’m so sorry Jeong but-”

“Is it…” Jeonghan was afraid to say his name, as if even uttering it would somehow transport him to this box sized room.

“No, it’s not him.” Seungkwan assured. Jeonghan was ashamed at how quickly he relaxed, even if it wasn’t him, the fact that Seungkwan had called for a related purpose meant there was a victim, or victims. “How soon can you get back to Seoul?”

Jeonghan sighed, resting limply against the pale blue door with chipping paint. Distantly, he heard the chef ring up their order and was reminded of everything he had to lose by returning to Seoul. He didn’t want to go. Just at the prospect of having to go back, Jeonghan could feel him shedding everything he’d gained with Johnny, like a snake losing its skin.

“It’s that bad?”

“They asked for the best, and despite what the reporters may think, the higher-ups believe that’s still you.”

 

Slowly, he slid back into the booth. He tried to mirror Johnny’s welcoming smile but he guessed it fell flat as Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed into a small frown.

“Is everything alright?” Johnny asked. Concerned. Always caring Johnny. He was going to miss him.

“It’s nothing I can discuss,” he dismissed. “I’ve just got to leave for a while. Go back. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.”

The disappointment in his voice was so heavy, Jeonghan didn’t want to look up from the chrome tissue dispenser which reflected his own sullen expression at him.

“It’s okay, I understand. You have a very important job.”

 _Not as important as you_ , Jeonghan thought but had to stop himself. He was acting like a teenager who’d been banned from seeing her boyfriend by her parents. America was fun. California was fun. California _with_ Johnny was fun. But life wasn’t all fun and games. He, as a homicide detective, knew this better than anyone. Eventually the timer reached zero.

“Oh...”

That was weird.

Jeonghan’s head shot up, though Johnny’s remained down, staring at his phone. The Californian sun and artificial light were not enough to brighten the dark expression that had taken over his face. Suddenly, Jeonghan’s worries about going without Johnny for a month or two seemed trivial.

“Johnny? What’s wrong?” Jeonghan reached a hand across the table. Their roles reversed in an instant. “What is it?”

A sniffle.

“That was Ten.”

_Ten?_

_Ten?_ Jeonghan swirled the name around in his mind, trying to catch the small thread attached to a prior mention of that name. Oh! He got it. One of Johnny’s photographer friends. They had met in Chicago and even lived together for a bit but the younger was currently in Korea if Jeonghan’s memory served him correctly.

“What’s wrong with Ten?”

Johnny shook his head. “Not Ten. Taeyong. Our friend Taeyong’s died.”

Oh.  

 

 

 

 

It had been a long couple of days for Mark Lee and right now he needed the comfort of his best friend.

“Xuxi.” He called out as soon as he was through the door. He was answered with silence but that was common. Yukhei spent most of the day out of their modest apartment, mostly fucking around in arcades but Mark couldn’t complain. He appreciated that the man hadn’t changed much since their school years. It was comforting. Plus, Yukhei paid a majority of their rent and it would be all if Mark hadn’t insisted on at least making a small contribution. Life as a trainee was hard, but that didn’t mean that Mark was going to rely solely on the money of his friend.

Sometimes he felt jealous of Yukhei’s freedom. Being the son of the owner of one of the biggest arcade chains in Asia, he didn’t have much to worry about. In fact, he didn’t have anything to worry about further than what he might eat for dinner on that given day. Mark both envied and admired his carefree approach to life, but he reckoned it was a luxury that came with privilege. Privilege Mark did not have.

He didn’t have to wait long for Yukhei’s return.

“Mark!” Somehow the volume of Yukhei’s voice still managed to scare him. The blonde dropped the cushion he was trying to arrange neatly just in time to be enveloped in an all-encompassing hug from Yukhei. Despite being the same age, Yukhei was taller than Mark by at least a head. Broader too. “How are you? How is everyone?”

Everyone meaning all the others at SM Entertainment where Mark was a trainee. The building had been filled with a sombre air as the idols, trainees and staff mourned the loss of one of their own. As a child model, Lee Taeyong had spent a majority of his younger years walking its halls. During his twenties he enjoyed relative fame as the lead rapper of the hip hop trio Boss, but as he neared his third decade, he had longed for time he’d missed in his youth and decided on an early retirement. Being the kind and caring guy that he was, Taeyong still mentored some of the trainees under SM, knowing what it was like to be so young and in their position. His spirit would always be felt, but his presence will surely be missed.

Mark sighed. “They’re alright.” He shrugged. “I mean… as alright as you can be in this situation.”

Yukhei hummed, stroking Mark’s honey blonde hair. “What about Donghyuckie? This is such unfortunate timing.”  

It was, seeing as the news had broke just hours before the clock was due to strike midnight, signalling the start of his 28th birthday. Naturally, he had been too distraught to do anything but spend the day crying on Mark’s shoulder. Fortunately, the company had had heart enough to cancel his birthday fanmeet.

“He’s doing better,” Mark answered, a soft smile graced his lips just at the thought of the younger.

Yukhei hummed his acknowledgement. “I’m glad. The boyfriend of my best friend is too, my boyfriend.”

“Bro, what?” Mark blurted, pushing back from Yukhei’s chest as he burst into giggles, collapsing onto the couch.

Yukhei’s cheeks darkened. “You know what I mean,” he coughed, but it did not quell Mark’s laughter. Feeling embarrassment bubbling inside him, Yukhei lashed out by throwing the cushion Mark had dropped directly at his head, the fluffy thing bouncing off his hair and landing next to his still shaking body.

 _I’m gonna get you_ , Yukhei thought, as he prepared to launch himself at the cackling younger only to be disturbed by their doorbell ringing.

“Oh,” Mark remarks, out of breath. “He’s here already.” Pushing up and past Yukhei, Mark makes his way to their front door, checking the monitor before opening the door with a small smile, the two people on the other side returning it.

“Hi,” the taller of the pair greeted. “I’m Johnny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you waited this long for something so short :(( I have a multitude of deadlines coming up, but thank you for reading 
> 
> fortheficjihoon_99 ><


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long ass wait
> 
> This is dedicated to Mark Lee cos its his birthday lol

Jeonghan trusted he was leaving Johnny in good hands. He was only able to spend twenty minutes meeting Johnny’s new acquaintances but they seemed trustworthy. The pair were not that much younger than themselves. Yes, Jeonghan would have preferred Johnny to stay with him, but Jeonghan knew that this case was going to keep him busy and Johnny shouldn’t be cooped up in his stuffy, barely lived in apartment. Even though, knowing Johnny, Jeonghan was sure he would find a way to make the best of this unfortunate situation. It was part of his charm.

Jeonghan was snapped out of his Johnny-fuelled daydream as soon as Seungkwan pulled up to the station. The pavement opposite the building was already packed with reporters. The cockroaches. Jeonghan failed to contain his sigh. With how high profile the last victim was, it was impossible for word not to have gotten around to the press. Even if they had no idea of the scale of the crimes, word of Jeonghan’s return would have had them camping out from midnight just to be the first to get a picture of his long-awaited return. _Ah_ yes. This was his life in Korea; the young and talented detective who had stupidly aided the Tooth Fairy’s freedom. Jeonghan knew for sure that he was about to enter a media circus. With a final sigh and a sympathetic smile from Seungkwan, he pulled down on the door handle. It felt like he was squeezing a red clown nose on. It went perfectly with his freshly dyed black hair. Yoon Jeonghan, the identity he had sought to build up for himself, was buried under a layer of white face paint, leaving Detective Yoon in its place.

It was hard to, but he had to admit he had missed the place. The feeling of urgency and danger that washed over him as soon as he entered was somewhat comforting. It was all he’d known for a majority of his life and as much as Jeonghan was thankful that he’d been able to discover an identity beyond its bricked walls, nothing beat the feeling of knowing that the work they did inside it kept people safe.

Or at least it was supposed to.

Jeonghan easily fell back into his commanding role as he was guided to their task force room. Through the blinds he could see his old team moving around each other like a well-oiled machine and felt pride swell within his chest. It was good to be home.

“Welcome back, Mr. Yoon,” Byunghun greeted, a bright smile on the small mans face.

A chorus of similar greetings started to fill the room but Jeonghan waved them away with a tight-lipped smile. There was time for reunions later. Resting on the edge of the nearest table, he raised a brow. A signal for the briefing to begin.

Seungkwan cleared his throat as he stood in front of the white board which had four pictures taped to it, and started to bring Jeonghan up to speed. Narrating with solemn face and tone.

Jeonghan had to repress a sigh. Four. Four dead already. Running a stressed hand through his hair he wondered why he was only just being called in when there were four bodies sitting in the morgue already.

Jung Younghoon. 35 years old.

Jung Haewon. 36 years old.

Lee Jaeyoon. 34 years old.

Lee Taeyong. 32 years old.

Each victim found in increasingly violent situations. The only thing to link the murders was a chunk of flesh missing from each victim which left behind a jester hat shaped wound. Jeonghan thought he’d seen the extent of human cruelty but he couldn’t repress the shudder that rippled through his body as he thumbed through the crime scene photos. What was it about Seoul that attracted these types?

“He’s escalating.” Jeonghan says out loud to no one but himself. Escalating, yet Jeonghan couldn’t shake the feeling that this was only the beginning. The first victim was killed by repeated blunt force trauma to the head to the point where the firsts on scene had to be wary of stepping in brain matter. If this was only the beginning, then the only destination he could foresee was hell itself.

“We need to stop him. And soon.”

 

 

 

Mark felt a little bad for leaving Yukhei and Johnny alone but had no doubts that the pair would get on like a house on fire. Yukhei had a penchant for being able to charm any man, woman or child and it seemed to be that Johnny did too. Mark smiled softly at his memory of the man with the fluffy brown hair that fell over warm and inviting copper pair of eyes who had introduced himself as Johnny. He reminded him of a younger Yukhei (which was interesting considering Johnny was older than the both of them). The same Wong Yukhei who had introduced himself with a big smile and a wave of an equally as big hand, and embedded him self in Mark’s life permanently.

“Donghyuck’s in the big practice room on floor six,” Sooyoung, the receptionist, informed him as walked towards the front desk.

Mark didn’t miss the teasing lilt to her voice. “Thanks, but I wasn’t looking for him.”

“Of course you weren’t,” she smirked, focusing back on her computer.

Mark held in the huff that threatened to escape him at her know-it-all demeanour, deciding he was too old to be throwing tantrums and would rather not give her the satisfaction of seeing her teasing work. Squaring his shoulders, he walked past her desk to the back foyer which housed the elevators only available to staff and idols and promptly pressed the button labelled ‘6’. His cheeks coloured pink when an automated female voice betrayed his choice and Sooyoung’s single bark of laughter slipped between the closing doors.

He wasn’t expecting Donghyuck to be alone. If Donghyuck was in a dance practice room there was a high chance he’d dragged one of his members or a choreographer in there with him, the younger hated being alone unless it was with his voice or Mark. As he’d predicted, a cacophony of noise danced down the hallway towards Mark as he neared the room. Noise that was distinctly NCT.

“Baby!” He was greeted with an armful of Donghyuck mere seconds after stepping through the door. Mark always wondered if Donghyuck had had a tracking chip installed in him one night whilst he slept. The younger always seemed to know when he was near and claimed it was some sort of soulmate sixth sense but he was just too damn accurate for Mark to believe him fully.

Once he’d put him down softly, Mark managed to take one breath before his arms were filled once again with something distinctly not Donghyuck. “Pick me up too. Me too.” A low voice whined as Mark felt hands grab all over his face, much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

“Oh my god. Piss off, Na.” he grumbled, as he playfully shoved the slightly taller man off of him.

“You only give Hyuckie hugs, it’s not fair. You don’t love me anymore.” He pouted, stomping his foot with such force it caused his pink hair to bounce atop his painfully handsome face. Na Jaemin, the self-proclaimed second in command of NCT, had a reputation for being clingy and no one knew this better than his members, and the SM staff, and the food delivery guy, and the fans and Mark who had spent four years training with him, just the two of them, before the others of their little circle of friends had started making an appearance.

“Jaemin, stop being annoying for a second and sit down.” The dance instructor commanded, saving Mark from Jaemin’s clutches.

“Thanks, Chan.” Mark hugged his friend in greeting and gratitude, drawing a pained whine from the pink haired man who sat in a huff next to Jeno.

“Everyone gets a hug but me!”

“Na Jaemin, give it a rest!” Renjun, the actual leader of NCT, sighed. “Today is about Jisungie.” He cooed, pinching the youngest’s cheek, and leaving a bright pink mark. Being scolded by his leader seemed to finally placate Jaemin, who gave one final huff before leaning on Jeno’s shoulder. The latter gave him a pat of consolation. Mark settled down next to Donghyuck, the red head beamed up at him before cuddling into his side. With that settled, the conversation returned to the topic at hand before Mark’s disruption; Jisung’s solo debut.

It had been a long time coming considering NCT debuted over five years ago and the youngest receiving a solo project that didn’t revolve around dance was a big want amongst fans. Jisung himself had longed for it and worked hard over the years to perfect his vocal abilities and prove to the company that he was worth investing a vocal project in. His hard work had finally payed off and they had gathered to plan his debut showcase.

Mark knew how hard he had worked, which was why he couldn’t find it in himself to be jealous of his young friend. Mark had trained longer than everyone in this room and was yet to have his official debut. He had done a multitude of features on songs for artists both within and outside SM, leading him to be dubbed the ‘King of Features’ by both the media and his rather large number of dedicated fans despite the lack of an official debut. It had reached a point where Mark was no longer frustrated, having concluded that the likelihood of SM debuting him were slim to none. He made enough money off of writing credits and his songs had a bad habit of ‘leaking’ so he was still able to get his art out there.

“Jisung,” Chan started. “Is there any choreographer you want to work with specifically?”

Jisung hummed thoughtfully, a slender finger tapping his chin, before a somewhat pained expression crossed his face. His shoulders hunched up in that shy way that was uniquely Jisung. Despite always being bigger than everyone, he always seemed to try and shrink into himself unless he was dancing.

“Well…” He scratched at his neck. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I was wondering if you were still in contact with Soonyoung?”

Oh. Now Mark could understand why he was so nervous.

Sensing the somewhat tenser atmosphere, Jisung rushed to explain himself. “It’s just, you know that I used to take his classes at the university and I just admire his style so much. It’s unique and I’m excited to see what he may do for me.” He gushed, almost in a single breath. The younger blinked owlishly, a weight seemingly lifted from his shoulders. “That is of course if he’s willing. I’d completely understand if he wasn’t.” His hand was back at his neck, and Mark itched to pull it away and soothe his nerves.

It’s not like Chan would hate him for suggesting it.

Mark’s assumptions proved to be correct when Chan moved forward, a soft smile on his face, and pat Jisung’s knee comfortingly.

“I’ll see what I can do, okay?”

 

 

 

“So…” Yukhei started with a smack of his lips. He and Johnny had just finished a late lunch prepared by the younger. He’d tried his best to move about the apartment as quietly as possible. Being a frequent traveller, Yukhei knew how killer jet lag could be. His efforts, however, were in vain. He left his room around midday to find a smiling and bright-faced Johnny sat on the couch scrolling through his phone. Yukhei was sure he’d looked like a deer caught in headlights, if Johnny’s laughter was anything to go by, and masked his embarrassment by heading to the kitchen and preparing food for the both of them.

Yukhei leaned back in his chair as much as he could without toppling over and folded his arms behind his head. He was trying to appear as casual and unthreatening as possible. “Do you have any plans for the day?”

Johnny sent him a bright smile as he replied, “Nope.”

 

The sun was starting to disappear behind the magnificent city-scape of Seoul as it approached evening. True to his word, Yukhei had taken Johnny on a Xuxi original tour of the local area. Johnny had found it both informative and enjoyable. It was nice to be on the receiving end of charm so similar to his own. The younger introduced shops animatedly and with large gestures that almost felt like he was a big top at a circus. Almost every inch of the area came with a backstory and Johnny appreciated how it helped him to get to know both Yukhei and Mark better.

Despite their long legs, all that walking around had burnt off their hearty breakfast and the pair both soon found their stomachs stirring with the onset of hunger. Seeing as it was just entering evening, Yukhei thought it better if they just had a small snack rather than a large meal and led them to a bakery he and Mark frequented.

Johnny was hit with the aroma and warmth of fresh baked pastries and a hint of,

 _Was that jasmine?_ He wondered.

As he pushed open the door, a light tinkle sounded above him, and he saw that the décor of the small shop matched its inviting scent. Everything was wooden, or different shades of soft browns with littering’s of foliage and fairy lights. It looked like a Tumblr hipster’s dream and Johnny made a mental note to bring Jeonghan here one day. It was a level of cute yet classy which matched him perfectly.

“Welcome to Ja-”

A smooth but deep voice startled Johnny. The man glanced over to the source of the sound, the counter, and felt his mouth fall open.

Behind it stood a man of similar age to him. His caramel coloured hair was styled up and out of his face. His pale skin took on a honey coloured glow as the setting sun streamed through the window and wrapped around the soft curves and dips of his face, highlighting his dimpled cheeks. He wore a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up over toned arms beneath a black apron.

 _Oh my god._ _No way._

Johnny thought there was no way. But, no, his eyes were not deceiving him. That was really Jung Jaehyun on the other side of the counter. It had been some years since he’d last seen his friend in person. His round face had grown sharp edges but he still looked as youthful as ever. There was no mistaking that this was Jaehyun. The person who had helped him get through college.

“For how long are you going to stand there staring?” Jaehyun chuckled. “Come and give me a hug.” He demanded, stepping around the counter with a wide smile that showed off his dimples and handsome face.

With an equally as big smile, Johnny rushed to embrace his old friend. Happiness bloomed in his chest. Of course, he was planning on seeing him whilst he was here, he just wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon and so suddenly.

They separated, faces still split by grins.

“Oh.” Johnny remembered. “This is Lucas.” Johnny turned to introduce his new roommate but found that the younger was not by the door as he was expecting. He had moved to sit with a slender blonde-haired man at a circular table deeper in the shop.

Jaehyun smiled at him, eyes crinkled with mirth. “I know Yukhei already, it’s okay.” He confessed, leaving Johnny to scratch at his neck sheepishly. His shoes were suddenly the most interesting thing within a mile radius. Jaehyun chuckled once more before ushering Johnny to go sit with Lucas and the blonde man as he left to get them some refreshments.

It was a bit hard for the four of them to fit around the table. Johnny, Jaehyun and Yukhei were all rather large and took up a lot more space than they wanted to but they made it work. Jaehyun had brought over pastries for the four of them and their regular drink orders. Johnny was touched that Jaehyun still remembered his fondness for iced americanos. Johnny found out that the blonde man was called Lee Chan. He used to work in the store and was now a close friend and colleague of Mark. His name sounded vaguely similar but Johnny pushed the thought aside for now to bask in the joy of meeting new people. Chan also informed them that Mark was probably going to be late home as Donghyuck had dragged him somewhere after a meeting. With no rush to return home, Johnny and Yukhei fell into a long and comfortable conversation with the other men. At times, Jaehyun had to leave the table to tend to customers.

Johnny concluded rather soon that he liked Chan. The younger was vibrant but had a determined and tenacious attitude that shined through. Also, Johnny reckoned you had to be really talented to coach idols on how to dance at the top entertainment company in the country. Johnny had always thought it took a firm but wonderfully talented individual to mentor idols to the point where they danced with synchronicity that seemed almost artificial in its preciseness.

The sun had long since disappeared behind the tall buildings, the space was lit by low hanging lightbulbs and the twinkling fairy lights that lined the walls, when the bell tinkled again for the first time in at least an hour.

“Hey, welcome to Jasmine’s,” Jaehyun automatically greeted, turning as he stood to serve the customer. “Oh. It’s just Yuta.”

The man who’d just entered, ‘Yuta’, startled at the sudden attention. His eyes were large and glassy. Probably the largest he’d ever seen outside of animation, Johnny reckoned. His hair was a deep black and hung a shaggy mess into his eyes. He smiled and Johnny had to fight the urge to shield his eyes. He didn’t know smiles could be so brilliantly bright.

“Don’t pretend like you’re not happy to see me, Jae.” He grinned, and Johnny was instantly reminded of a wolf.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes playfully but beckoned Yuta over to their table nevertheless.

“Guys, this is Yuta. He’s from Japan.” Jaehyun introduced. The table chorused back in greeting. “Oh, you and Johnny are the same age actually.”

“Oh, really?” Yuta chimed, and Johnny found himself under the attention of his dark eyes and mischievous smile. It was grounding.

“I guess so,” he said, proffering a hand for Yuta to shake which he did good-naturedly.

“You know,” Chan hummed. “You look familiar.” A finger tapped his chin and his head tilted as he stared at the elder, obviously trying to work out where he’d seen him before.

Yuta chuckled. It was surprisingly bashful. Pink dusted high across his cheekbones and his hand raised to scratch at his neck. “I come here a lot. Maybe we crossed paths then?”

“Probably,” Chan shrugged. “Anyways,” he stood, pushing back his chair with a loud screech. “I have a lot to sort out so I’ll be leaving first. It was nice meeting you Johnny and Yuta. Jaehyun, thank you for the food. Have a good night guys!” He called waving at the door.

“Text me when you get home!” Yukhei called out just as Chan opened the door.

“I’m twenty-nine.” He huffed, but Johnny had the feeling he’d do it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I actually have somewhat of a reason why this took so long. 1stly, I had a massive re-write of the plot (there wasn't enough death). 2ndly I was finishing my studies. 3rd, I just had plain ole writers block. But I'm back and ready to go and I'm excited so you should be scared lol


End file.
